


Beautiful

by PanGamerGirl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanGamerGirl/pseuds/PanGamerGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's really no summary so I'm gonna put it all in here. Leorio and Nina watch the stars and generally be really cute. It was like 3 am when I wrote this??? So it's small and shitty. Basically I just wrote this bc I couldn't ind any real good Leorio/readers  so this came into play? And then I started falling asleep and I was like WHOA. I NEED TO MAKE THIS INTO A STORY. So I did. I hope you guys enjoy it, bc I actually really like this. I love writing the shorter stuff!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> there's really no summary so I'm gonna put it all in here. Leorio and Nina watch the stars and generally be really cute. It was like 3 am when I wrote this??? So it's small and shitty. Basically I just wrote this bc I couldn't ind any real good Leorio/readers so this came into play? And then I started falling asleep and I was like WHOA. I NEED TO MAKE THIS INTO A STORY. So I did. I hope you guys enjoy it, bc I actually really like this. I love writing the shorter stuff!!!

Nina smiled fondly up at the dark blue sky studded white brilliant white stars along the tops of the building. Yorknew City was just as gorgeous, maybe even more, in the night time and the day time.

“Nina?” Leorio’s slightly sleepy voice said followed by soft steady footsteps.

She turned and caught Leorio’s eyes with that same smile, “I thought you went to sleep.”

“Nah. Couldn’t,” he simply said before grabbing his white button up that was slung across the back of the red chair. He slipped it on, not bothering to button it up and he strolled over to Nina who was now gazing outside once again. “What about you? Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Same. I couldn’t,” she said in a dream like voice as she closed her knees more towards her chest, resting her chin on her knees. “This place is so different than back home… It seems like this city never sleeps. It’s so beautiful.”

His eyes wandered over her body for a minute studying her petite frame dressed in just an oversized jersey with the number 40 on the back. He quickly tore his eyes away feeling a blush across his cheeks and he sat next to her, looking out the window as well. “Yeah. It sure is.”

She looked over to Leorio and lifted her head to make it easier on herself as she scooted herself closer to him. “I love the stars. My dad was an astronomer… I always remember him bringing me out at night. He always let me look through his special telescope,” she said before licking her lips and looking back to Leorio, “I was the only one allowed to use besides my dad. That was our special thing. My brothers hated me for it,” she laughed with a half hearted shrug. Letting out a sigh she looked to the stars towards the right of her.

“He sounds like a great man.”

She nodded, tears now prickling her eyes, “he was the best. He died when I was 16. Car accident.”

He let out a sigh and let his eyes shut, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

She smiled towards him and shook her head, “you’re fine, Leorio. Don’t worry about it.” She looked out towards the sky once again and she wiped her eyes with her thumb, “he would’ve liked you. You had a clear cut goal. And now you’re working toward it. He was so proud of me when I told him I wanted to become a Hunter. He told me he always knew that I’d find the right path in life.”

Leorio watched her as she spoke. Her black hair pulled into a short ponytail and loose ends of hair falling down around the sides of her face gently swaying with the calm breeze. He never noticed how much her eyes truly sparkled whenever she talked and he could feel his heart start to skip a beat.

Her lip were soft and they moved so fluidly as she spoke and he wondered, if only for a second, how amazing it must feel to have his own lips pressed against hers.

“Look right there!” she said in a loud whisper to make sure nobody else woke. She jutted her arm out and pointed towards a stretch of sky dusted with small and large stars, but one faint yellow star was larger than the rest. “That's the star,” she said with a smile, “he told me if I ever start to miss him, to find that star and to know that he’s always with me… I search for it every night before I sleep. The city is too loud to sleep though,” she said, resting her head on Leorio’s shoulder, “so for right now I’ll just think of him.”

“I’ve never met the man… But I know one thing is certain,” he said softly, looking down at the beautiful woman staring up at him, “he sure has one hell of a daughter.”

She smiled up at him, her eyes locking on his almost like she never wanted to look away.

After a few moments of sharing the silence and staring up at the stars, Leorio felt added heaviness on his shoulder and looked down to see a peacefully sleeping Nina, letting out tiny snores.

He smiled and slowly got up, laying her down in bed gently. Grabbing a blanket, he pulled it over her, up to her shoulders and let one hand smooth down the slight creases on the blanket against her arm. He bent down and placed a soft kiss to the side of her head and with a smile turned back to his own place and laid down trying to get some sleep himself.


End file.
